Season Blues
by Tuonetar Star
Summary: The start of the new Quidditch season is upon the Holyhead Harpies, but Voldemort has taken over, the Ministry wants to impose sanctions on Quidditch and Puddlemere United have poached our Chaser. These I could actually deal with, it's the lynching I would get from Gwenog for fraternising with the enemy that concerns me the most.
1. Chapter 1

_Well after not writing any HP centric fics for quite a while my imagination has been sparked with Pottermore and I've decided to delve into what always interested me most about the series. That being Quidditch. Most of everything I write is backed up by info on Pottermore and Harry Potter Wiki, although I will admit, everything in my story takes place in the 1997/8 season when in fact it should all actually take place the year after. So forgive me for this. _

_Let me know what you think, any thoughts, ideas, constructive criticism is all appreciated and I would be honoured if you would leave a comment._

* * *

There have been three points in my life where I thought my world would end. Surprisingly, although it was an obvious thought of fear in my mind, You-Know-Who has nothing to do with those three points. As a young female; my views were typically self-centred, as you can very well imagine.

The first point happened in my first year of Hogwarts, but for you to understand this, first I have to explain a little about my family.

My father and mother are both Wizards. We are from and for the past 32 generations of our family every girl has always been in Gryffindor, my mother had proudly instilled this fact into me for the first 11 years of my life. So of course when I entered the great hall for the sorting, I wasn't particularly worried. I sit on stool, put on hat, get sorted into Gryffindor, the end.

I was not really prepared for what it actually did.

_Ah another Polaris, well I can't say I'm not surprised, I suppose it would do well to put you in the same house as the others...  
_

At this point everything was fine and I was just wishing the stupid hat would hurry up.

_However, I think personally you remind me much more of your father and would do much better off in RAVENCLAW!_

I sat momentarily stunned on the stupid stool and with the hat still on my head; that patchy work of horror could tell I hated it. My sisters on the other hand were not as stunned as a loud eruption of two yells filled the great hall. "WHAT!"

Needless to say McGonagall was not pleased as she removed the hat from my head and ushered me to go sit with my now fellow Ravenclaws as she berated my sisters. "POLARIS AND POLARIS SIT DOWN AT ONCE, how dare you interrupt the sorting! You will speak to me after the feast!"

Begrudgingly the pair of them sat down; but all the while I could see they were wishing death upon the hat.

Katherine and Kaitlyn were bound to inform my mother, and she was bound to send an irritable letter to the headmaster who would chuckle and probably ignore it. My mother, unfortunately was, despite her comfortable upbringing in the South Devon hills, a bit of a 'Soccer Mom' and yes it was highly embarrassing.

Before she had given birth to Kaitlyn the second eldest of me and my three sisters, she; like many other women in the family; had played Quidditch professionally. This drive and ambition had been instilled into the three eldest of us, but unfortunately Kendra looked like she was going to be following in my father's footsteps; sharing his passion for music. But that was her issue not mine.

The point was that both Katherine and Kaitlyn were in the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and both enjoyed it and both were good at it. I was supposed to do the same thing, only now I'd have to join the Ravenclaw team, which wouldn't bode well for my sister's vision of excellence.

I made the team, obviously; in my second year and playing my favourite Quidditch position of beater. Personally I feel like women play this role better than men, physical strength is one thing but I find girls are a lot better at forcefully hitting dangerous things in a man's direction. It was because of this reason my mother got with my dad. She accidentally hit him with one... but I digress.

The second point happened at the end of my fifth year of Hogwarts and was probably the turning point for why I was so moody at the current time (we'll get to that later).

When the Holyhead Harpies tell you they want you to join their reserve side you don't say no, I mean I did have my NEWTS to study for, which were important, but my career was kind of more important to me, which was strange for a Ravenclaw, (Another reason why the hat was so stupidly wrong) my only passion had been potions and Quidditch and whilst everything else we studied was manageable it bored me because it was so easy, I really had no issue with leaving.

I don't think any of the teachers were happy about it, but it wasn't as if they had my parent's backing, given that I'm pretty sure my mother was still resentful that I had been sorted into Ravenclaw, _and_ because she played professionally as well I guess she just wanted me to follow my dream... which happened to be the same as hers but whatever.

But before I left, I had unfinished business, which was winning the Quidditch cup for Ravenclaw... again.

We'd won the year before, which was good, because since Charlie Weasley left, Slytherin have been winning it every year. I mean they still won the house cup and all but at least we stole some bragging rights from them; and Hufflepuff and especially Gryffindor were pleased we grabbed it from their clutches since anyone winning is better than Slytherin.

But this year Slytherin had lost to both us and Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff had also lost to both of us, so it was really down to the final match of the season to decide who'd be taking home the trophy, which happened to be Ravenclaw verses Gryffindor. Believe you me was I sure as hell glad Kaitlyn and Katherine had left school already. I might have to face them professionally in the league one day, but I could not stand the pressure of dealing with them at school, especially if Ravenclaw won, because they _would_ lynch me.

Luckily I didn't have this to deal with. What I did have to deal with however was one of the reasons that accounted towards the whole world is ending thing.

"Is that this week's Potions assignment?" My companion asked.

"Yep."

"Help?"

I heaved a disgruntled and defeated sigh, "If I must, though don't tell Hutchins I've been helping the enemy.

My companion happened to be the new Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. Well I say new, since the start of the year anyway, but we got on ok, he happened to have a hidden talent in Care of Magical creatures, which I kind of hated, it was a boy thing I guess, and since we shared lessons he gave me a hand with that, I helped him with Potions... and everything else actually, it was kind of an unfair cop really, thinking about it.

Oliver Wood, is tall and burly, I mean we're talking the epitome of Alpha male here, with a kind of unruly mop of brown hair and was one of the first in our year to hit puberty clearly, because he was the only one with stubble. Although this might be because he just spent too much time concentrating on Quidditch and not enough time keeping up his personal appearance.

"I've been through every single tactic I could in preparation for the last match of the season." He began randomly as he pulled over my paper to copy and reword my answers. I paused to roll my eyes as he did so and took a swig of my rosehip soda I'd bought a stash of in Hogsmede. "Unfortunately I have everyone planned out apart from you... since you're unpredictable and all."

"Oh right." I answered, "I hope you're still going to be friends with me after we crush you."

"Oh very funny." He snapped. See, told you he got techy over Quidditch.

"To be honest." I added. "If it was about goals, there'd be no contest, honestly. Because you're the better keeper, Heidi was lucky in the match against Slytherin that Hutchins (If I forgot to mention, Grimsley Hutchins is our captain) and I were pounding bludgers at their chasers the entire time because she hasn't got the best reflexes. It'll come down to whoever catches the snitch, because goal wise we don't have much of a chance... and unfortunately your new Seeker is amazing."

Smug git cheered up considerably after that, men. It was the truth though, Heidi is a friend, but Wood is the best keeper I reckon Hogwarts has had for years. Even my sister's agreed... hence why Kaitlyn put him on the team in the first place. As for Potter, yeah; we were scared, he was a prodigy; and it was kind of annoying, we'd have to end the match as fast as possible before he found it. The chances of us winning in all honesty? They were pretty slim.

We won.

Potter was injured and Gryffindor were forced to play with six players, they could have conceded the match but it just wasn't Wood's style... I mean they gave it their all but in the end, they got destroyed, and really it wasn't the way I wanted t win the school Quidditch season.

But on to the World Ending part. He took it pretty badly, at least I think he did. Because when I went to find him after I had cleaned up after the match he was still drowning himself in the showers. I waited patiently for him to come out but when he did he sure as hell didn't look pleased to see me. This kind of confused me considering three nights ago I was helping him with his potions homework. "Hey!" I said brightly.

"Hey." He answered sounding nonchalant. "If you've come to rub it in I'm not in the mood."

"I haven't come to run it in." I assured him a little offended.

He scoffed, and I took it as a case of being a sore loser, which incidentally was actually not very like him, I mean it wasn't as if we were Slytherin.

"I guess I'll go and come back later." I answered walking to wards the door.

"Leaving is what you're good at." He called over his shoulder as he walked into the Captains office closing the door behind him.

I remember standing dumbfounded for a minute, before realising that I was actually kind of hurt. Putting it down to a case of him being a really really sore loser, I left the changing rooms expecting to get an apology before the end of term at least. But I never did, and I haven't spoken to him since. I haven't let it bug me, friends come and go it's how it is, but I just didn't expect it, either way it's not a big deal and I'm over it but it does bring me to point number three.

Fast forward, a few years later.

I play professionally for the Holyhead Harpies now, I've been their second beater for three solid years, we've won the league once since then; last year in fact, and now at the start of the next season we have a huge problem, and Gwenog, true to form; is seething.

Gwenog Jones is our captain, and incidentally; my best friend. She's also pretty forceful and terrifying, well at least if you're a man, and at the moment she was pacing up and down our locker room like an enraged lion.

You're probably wondering why on earth she _is_ so enraged right now. The reason is pretty unfortunate and we were all feeling it; one of the team's Chasers, but more importantly our friend; that being Wilda Griffiths had left us for Puddlemere United. Because they'd offered her 1000 Galleons to do so; betrayal was sore and Gwenog was taking it worse than everyone else.

"She never made any inclination she was unhappy!" She cried, waving her beaters bat around wildly in the air.

Claudia Genista, our keeper, looked up from where she was polishing her Firebolt in the corner of the room (gifts from our sponsors) and tried as usual to be the voice of rationale. "Maybe there was a genuine reason for why she left."

"Money." Came several automated responses including my own. Claudia sighed in defeat, there was to be no reason in this argument.

"I think we have to accept that because she played so well last season; they poached her." Greta Ball stated looking solemn as she sat next to Octavia Gandilly, both are Chasers and their quick reflexes with the Quaffle was a definite reason as to why we won last season. Octavia was exceptional at long passes and her riding on a broom; especially since she's muggle born and before attending school had never used a broom for anything than helping her mother sweep.

"We will also have to accept that this season; is most probably going to be rubbish." I added stating the brutally obvious. Gwenog glared at me and in response I gave her a dead-panned look. "We'll get our revenge on Puddlemere later in the season, but right now; finding a new Chaser should be our biggest worry, we can't rely on Felicia to catch the snitch in the first thirty seconds of every match."

Gwenog still looked furious, but I could tell her anger was fizzing out at the prospect of holding Chaser try-outs, which would need to be done much sooner than later. "Gibbons inform the reserve team I want them here at ten tomorrow morning; anyone who can't make it waits until next time."

Felicia nodded and left the room presumably to start sending out an owl. There were about thirty girls on the reserve team; of those thirty I was sure about twenty of them were chasers. Fingers crossed we would actually have someone there who could match Wilda's skills.

Once Felicia returned and Gwenog had calmed down we set out for training. Which with a Chaser down, was a waste of time; finally admitting defeat, Gwenog ordered us to pack down and I flew about to wrestle the two Bludgers back into their crate.

By the time I had finished, the rest of them had already left for home and Gwenog was waiting for me by the entrance to the changing rooms, leaning casually against the door frame, unsurprising given that we hadn't exactly had time to talk earlier. "Do you think we'll be ok?" She wasted no time in addressing me as I dropped the heavy black Bludger chest onto the ground.

"Of course." I answered truthfully. "We'll find another Chaser, a better one. Younger, fresh talent." I added after a pause, "Give me a hand with this will you? It's heavy."

She grabbed the other handle and we returned it to the supplies cupboard. Nothing more was said about the creek we were up without a paddle and I made my way home alone turning down Gwenog's offer of a Butterbeer in the Leaky Cauldron after training.

I lived in a small apartment in Diagon Alley; the one in question was a small one above what used to be Florean Fortescue's Ice cream parlour. My bedroom and adjoining bathroom was through the small living kitchenette area. With what I was being paid I suppose I could afford more; but since I was hardly ever there what was the point?

I flicked my wand as I walked in and a stream of pink hued glows flittered about the room, cascading rose coloured light against all of my belongings. The nice thing; about being a Witch, was definitely apparition, being able to live wherever I wanted while still playing Quidditch in North Wales was handy. My parents lived in the county and while I missed this; I was too young to be living at home, and truthfully I liked being immersed in the Wizarding community... in the middle of Muggle fields it was somewhat difficult.

I slumped onto the sofa tiredly and picked up the Daily Prophet which had arrived in the morning, usually I only have time to pay the owl and glance at the front page, saving the news till I get home. Automatically I flip to the sport pages at the back. At which point I start choking uncontrollably in shock at what I see.

_The two new faces of Puddlemere United grant the Daily Prophet this week; an exclusive interview before the start of the new Quidditch season. _

Underneath was a picture of a Witch and Wizard garbed in the new navy blue Robes of Puddlemere United. One of them happened to be Wilda, it wasn't this that had shocked me, it was the Wizard standing next to her with his arms folded across his chest and an arrogant smirk on his face. It was Oliver Wood.

Before I could do anything there was a loud pop, even more shocked I gave a scream and toppled sideways over the couch as my Captain appeared in front of me, waving her own version of the daily prophet in her hand angrily. "Have you seen!?" She almost cried, I could tell she was trying to hold in her anger; she was doing pretty well so far to be fair.

I pulled myself back up off of the floor and glared at her, "Couldn't you knock!?"

"Katja look!" She cried thrusting it under my nose.

"I can see!" I retorted, waving the paper out of my face and grabbing at my own copy. "I can't believe he made the team!"

Gwenog paused and looked at me confused, "What the hell are you talking about? I'm talking about Wilda."

I paused frozen and I could feel my mouth hang open ever so slightly, "Huh... of course." Should have known we weren't exactly on the same wavelength.

Gwenog's tirade lasted half an hour before she finally buggered off. It was going to be a long season.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 and I hope those of you reading are enjoying._

* * *

I had dinner with my family the following day, Mother likes to have us round weekly to catch up, well she says catch up, I personally feel she just likes getting us together make us more competitive over dinner as we discuss how well our teams are doing in Quidditch, as I said before. _Soccer Mom_.

Katherine rounded on me the second I walked through the fireplace. "Did you see the back page of the prophet!? Oh my god I bet Gwenog is _absolutely furious_!"

Katherine; is my oldest sister, she's extremely confident and the most competitive out of the three of us, I would say she is the one who most takes after my mother. She's lean and tall and quite broad shouldered as well, very blonde and at the moment her hair was clipped back bridal style as she lounged in one of the arm chairs reading a sports magazine; which, I notice dryly, she is on the front cover of.

Katherine plays Chaser and was team Captain of Gryffindor team before leaving in 1989. After she left Charlie Weasley became Captain, something that I think my second eldest sister Kaitlyn took a little personally. Now, Katherine is still a team Captain, Captain of the Tornadoes, a role she takes a little too seriously in my opinion.

"She isn't happy." I admit through gritted teeth. Katherine continued cackling like a Witch possessed as my mother appeared tiredly from the kitchen wiping her hands on her apron.

"Oh hello darling." She commented, swooping down upon me as I took off my travelling cloak and kissed me on the cheek. "Stop laughing at your sister." She commented dryly to Katherine. Katherine stopped laughing immediately, she may be 27 but even Katherine isn't stupid enough to argue with my mother.

"I thought I heard your irritable tones." Said another voice as my second eldest sister also walked out from the kitchen, taking the time to lean triumphantly against the chair Katherine was sitting in, "I take it you had a pretty bad day yesterday because of Wilda, Can't say I would have turned it down though." Kaitlyn, unlike Katherine was blunt and straight to the point.

I rolled my eyes and tried pointedly to ignore her, "Where's Dad and Kendra?" I asked trying to change the subject. Yeah, as if I'd be that lucky...

Kaitlyn jerked her thumb absent-mindedly over her shoulder towards the office, "Showing Dad some sheets she wrote earlier, but don't change the subject. You feeling pretty bad about the article then?"

"Of course I am," I flopped down on the couch and shrugged, "We lost a great player."

"Yeah, this time I wasn't talking about Griffiths." Kaitlyn replied snidely as she grabbed for yesterdays Daily Prophet that was laid on the coffee table. I knew what was coming as my mother retreated back into the kitchen to finish what smelt like Shepherd's Pie. "I think your old friend is looking pretty hunky these days, he's beefed out right? Isn't his hair longer?"

Oliver Wood was still smirking as his photo counterpart pointed confidently at the camera and laughed with Griffiths. _Bitch_, I thought, and not because she was now handing Wood a broomstick. "Yeah, but I haven't seen him in about the same amount of time that you haven't seen Charlie Weasley." I snapped back.

"Touché." Interrupted Katherine as she went back to her magazine. I should probably explain, Kaitlyn and Charlie Weasley had a certain rivalry, I don't think she's ever forgiven him for two things, the first is for becoming Quidditch Captain in 89 and not her, and the second is for chasing dragons rather than snitches. I think she had been looking forward to playing with him or against him professionally, but it didn't work out that way. They were both pretty good at Care of Magical Creatures so I assume they were friends like Wood and I; clearly they also must have had some type of argument; or worse for Kaitlyn, he discovered dragons and forgot about her.

Kaitlyn is the same height as me, but was more slender than I am, much like my father, and like my eldest sister is a chaser. Blonde, like we all are with beautiful curly hair that she keeps short, framing her freckled face. Before she could argue, the door to the office opened and my father walked out with an excitable sounding Kendra.

Kendra is in her sixth year at Hogwarts; about to start her seventh and like my father has a deep interest in music, unlike the rest of us; she has no interest in Quidditch whatsoever, she's always been the most creative of all of us and the most girly. "Ah there you are Katja! How is Quidditch going!?"

See? She really has no idea, or she wouldn't have asked that. "It's fine." I answered sitting up to give my father a hug. "Evening Dad." I added.

"It's nice to have the house so full again with you girls." He stated looking around at us proudly. This is one of the nice things about my father, he loves all of us equally and supports us whatever we do, he's amazing and so laid back.

"You need to be careful girls." Mother stated as we sat down to eat. I started piling green beans onto my plate as she elaborated. "With all this You-Know-Who business we don't know how it's going to affect sport or school." She added with raising an eyebrow at Kendra.

"Why school?" Katherine asked interestedly buttering a roll as Dad spooned Shepherd's Pie onto her plate.

"They've made returning to Hogwarts compulsory." He explained before taking a seat once we all had food.

"So?" Katherine asked.

"You are such a blonde." Kaitlyn rolled her eyes and retorted, before explaining in between a mouthful of carrot. "If they start this Muggle-born register; while they make attending Hogwarts compulsory, it means it's going to be easy to catch them all and ship them off to the ministry for hearings. It's awful."

"They're making a Muggle-born register?" I asked alarmed.

Kaitlyn nodded and my mother and father looked solemn. "The Fleetwood's were found dead last week." My father said very quietly. Rebecca Fleetwood had been my mother's best friend at school, I saw her dab her eyes quickly with her napkin before returning to her dinner hoping to remain unnoticed. My sisters and I were smart enough to not comment.

The point was if they made a Muggle-born register the Harpies were in trouble, and I didn't mean that because I wanted the team to remain together; it made me worried. Octavia was a Muggle-Born and proud of it, and Greta didn't know much of her Father's side as he'd left her mother when she was younger. She knew his name but that was as far as it went, whether he was a Wizard or not was a mystery.

"Have you got a new Chaser yet?" My mother addressed me; changing the subject.

"Yes." I answered; admittedly a little wary of giving Kaitlyn and Katherine any information that could help the Bats or the Tornadoes. "Rounded up try-outs this afternoon. We had a good turn out from our reserve team, in the end we went for Valmai Morgan."

"Jefferson's daughter?" My mother asked interestedly, "He writes sports articles for the Prophet doesn't he?"

"That'd be the one." I answered. "She's incredibly nippy because she's so petite... flies beautifully though."

"Her Grandmother played for the Harpies am I right?" Kaitlyn butted in, "Gwendolyn? Wasn't she the one who concussed Rudolph Brand?"

"Her aunt." I corrected forking Shepherd's Pie into my mouth and chewing thoughtfully. "It was during the European league cup. Harpies went on to win it as well, she was a great Quidditch player back in the 50's."

"Have you seen the schedule for this season?" Katherine asked, " It looks like you've got to wait until January to get your revenge on Puddlemere United." Kaitlyn snorted into her potato as Katherine burst into a set of giggles. Dad sighed dejectedly, "You girls." He trailed off shaking his head; he'd learnt pretty long ago that we couldn't be swayed from our conversation at dinner.

Mother, ever the pacifier turned to Kendra and started enquiring about school instead, "Your book list arrived today; I was going to suggest you go with Katja tonight and get your new school things tomorrow."

"I can do that." Kendra grinned excitably, "As long as Katja doesn't mind me sleeping on her couch at short notice."

"It's fine." I waved it off shrugging, "What does your book list look like this year? What's the teacher situation like this year at Hogwarts? Given what happened at the end of last year." I said somewhat sadly. The Hogwarts headmaster Albus Dumbledore had been killed only a few long months ago... they said he was murdered by Death Eaters, Kendra swears it was Professor Snape, well according to Harry Potter it was Professor Snape.

"Snape is now the headmaster." Kendra answered looking irritable. As my other sisters and I choked into our food Kendra looked furious, Snape hated the Gryffindors, to the point that I used to be the best in my year at Potions but he still liked to rip points off of me simply because I was a Polaris and my elder sisters had beaten him in previous years at Quidditch... and I was in _Ravenclaw_.

"_Snape_!?" Katherine had finally regained composure to cry incredulously, "Even given the fact he's an accused murderer!?"

Like I mentioned earlier, Katherine is a complete blonde, Luckily my Mother elaborated before Kaitlyn could get in her snide remark. "Goodness Katherine! Think sensibly!" She shot up to start clearing our plates, waving her wand nonchalantly behind her, the dishes rose up into the air and started washing themselves in the sink; "Now that You-Know-Who is in Power, the Death Eaters can do whatever they like! Of course Serverus Snape is headmaster! What do you expect!?"

Katherine grumbled as Kendra continued. "We have two new teachers as well. Now that Snape is no longer the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher we needed a new one, and Charity Burbage has been missing as well; so the school has no muggle studies teacher. Snape has employed the Carrows."

"Alecto and Amycus are nasty pieces of work." My father cut in explaining as my mother made a Pavlova float into the centre of the table, "They were among the Death Eaters locked up in Azkaban that escaped. I can only imagine what their lessons will be like. The times are dark and who knows how many people at the ministry are already under the Imperius curse, Scrimgeour needs to be careful or he'll end up dead."

"Well I'm certainly glad I was able to partake in the joyousness of the evening." I muttered sarcastically as berries and cream was topped on top of my meringue.

"It's nothing to laugh at." My mother stated, "Which brings me on to the other reason we called you here tonight, we want all three of you to put a Fidelius Charm on your apartments."

"Oh so nothing too difficult then." Katherine replied sarcastically.

"Katherine Francesca Polaris." My father leered at her uncharacteristically and she went quiet immersing herself busily with her pudding. "I will not have any of my daughters killed by Death Eaters or placed under the Imperius curse. It may only be Quidditch but You-Know-Who works in strange ways and it is not beneath him to involve something Wizards love as a way to act superior over Muggles and Muggle-Borns am I quite clear?"

"Yes." Katherine answered looking sheepish.

"It's a simple enough charm." I shrugged.

"Spoken like a true Ravenclaw." Kendra stated happily. I glared at her, I hated being reminded of this fact.

"In any case," My father continued, "The sooner this is done the better, see if you can do it tomorrow Katja, after you've escorted Kendra to get her school things. Diagon Alley isn't exactly as safe as it used to be nowadays but you two are thankfully part of a very long running family of Witches and Wizards, given your nobility in a Wizarding sport and how good at it you are I think it will be safe enough."

We put that theory to the test the next day. Diagon Alley was kind of dead given the circumstances, only a few Hogwarts students and their parents had ventured out to go shopping, given the necessity to do so. I advised leaving Flourish and Blotts until last so we wouldn't have to carry around a stupidly heavy amount of books all afternoon but Kendra still managed to find herself a very hefty amount of Potions and Care of Magical Creatures purchases to carry around with her.

"I needed those new Dragon Hide gloves; I just want to get some owl treats while I'm here for Gremlin." Gremlin was her Tawny owl; I have no idea why she went with Gremlin. Not feeling brave or stupid enough to leave her alone while I went to look in Quality Quidditch supplies; I traipsed after her tiredly carrying some of her bags.

After getting her stupid owl treats I dragged her into my favourite shop before going to get her books and leave. "Ugh! But you already _have_ everything you need!" She argued, "The Harpies give you everything!"

"There's no harm in having a look." I responded rolling my eyes at her, "Then we'll get your books and go home." I cast a suspicious look at a group of boys leering at us as we walked towards the shop. "So they must be snatchers." I stated as we stepped inside.

The assistant behind the counter looked at us worriedly, "You'll do no good parading around in my..." She cast an eye over us and then paused, slightly open mouth. "Oh, Miss. Polaris, and this must be... your sister? It's been quite a long time since you've ventured into my shop."

"Hello Felicity." I answered smiling at her happily. I'll admit, she didn't look too thrilled to see us.

"You two are silly to be venturing through Diagon Alley alone; didn't you come in a group? There are snatchers everywhere, pretty young lasses like you, you should be careful."

"We'll be alright." I replied, "I can apparate from here into Flourish and Blotts if need be. The snatchers are far too stupid to offer any real threat." I added peering out of the window and grimacing. "I want a new pair of gloves, the ones we're provided aren't the make I use personally and don't give the type of grip I need to hold my broom and bat."

"Well..." Felicity could see I wouldn't be swayed and sighed, "Oh very well then." And she lead me towards the gloves.

I sent Kendra home via floo powder the moment we arrived back at my apartment and spent the next half an hour casting the Fidelius charm on my own house. Not something I ever expected to do in my lifetime but given my parents orders I figured it for the best.

By the time I'd gotten home from doing the same thing with Katherine and Kaitlyn's houses up and down the stupid country I was pretty worn out.

Something that almost everyone picked up upon the next day at training, which was unfortunate given how well Valmai was flying given that it was only her second session. "I think it's time for a celebration tonight." Gwenog announced after training, "Given that Polaris has barely been with us all evening it should come as good news."

I wasn't sure, given the previous nights discussions with my parents; that this was a good idea. But we ended up in Hogsmede's Hog's Head regardless and even Octavia looked cheerful. The reason we preferred it in the Hogs Head was because Aberforth was a lot more accommodating to our rowdiness than Madam Rosmerta, who was more inclined towards the more polite and reserved patrons to her establishment.

Aberforth didn't give a toss what we did the bar so long as we repaired it and paid for our drinks.

Speaking of Aberforth he'd been MIA all evening, which is seemingly unlike him, given that it's a Friday night and the bar is pretty packed... Or more to the point, given the fact that Mundungus Fletcher is sat in the corner trying to hawk off some other priceless heirlooms he'd stolen. But everyone was pretty careful when Mundungus was around.

Claudia was bringing back a round of drinks when Aberforth finally appeared looking glum. Mundungus was the moron to ask drunk and laughing "Who died Aberforth!?"

"Idiot!" Aberforth snapped slamming his basket full of bottles onto the bar, "Shut it Fletcher you little toe rag before I bar you!" He yelled looking furious. "You wouldn't be laughing if you'd just got Shacklebolt's message!"

"Aberforth?" Claudia asked slowly.

The bar fell silent apart from the clang of Fletcher's flagon of beer as he dropped it on the floor. All eyes were on Aberforth now as he looked around each of us in turn, "The Ministry has been taken over, and Scrimgeour is dead."

* * *

_Please let me know if you think I should add something more or if it needs improving or adding something :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for the review and the follows/faves. Hope you like the next chapter, which has taken me a little while to upload. Please leave a review on your way out._

* * *

Things went pretty tits up after that to be honest.

The bar emptied kind of quickly and Octavia was looking grim. She said her goodbyes and apparated away as quickly as she could to get home. Admittedly, things weren't looking great; and I was secretly glad my parents had insisted that we cast the Fidelius charm on our houses. Despite the security I felt about going home, which was where I was at the moment, I worried about Kendra and how she was going to spend her last year at school, I didn't envy her. Still, she was a good kid and pretty well behaved, she wouldn't have many problems.

As the summer moved on into autumn and the start of the Quidditch season; Diagon Alley became a mess. Shops were still open but there were Aurors stood in every doorway and it was definitely Death Eaters skulking around the street, Wilkes was stood outside Madam Malkins leering at anyone walking past, he was a Slytherin from my year, he was friends with that idiot Marcus Flint. Needless to say if I needed anything nowadays most shop owners in Diagon Alley knew me well enough that I could apparated straight into the shop with no problem.

It was the end of September where things started to really wrong for us. I grabbed my cloak pulling it on and fastening it around the neck and did something I hadn't done in at least a year or so, pick up my wand and conceal it in the underside of my cloak.

It didn't seem very long ago that I bought my wand from Ollivanders, yet another shop that was now bordered up down the street; It contained a phoenix feather, and had taken a little while to get used too but it had always been exceptional for whatever class I was in at school. It was made of larch and 11 and 3 quarter inches long and probably next to my broom; my most prized possession.

Wands had not been allowed at training nor while we were playing in matches, something I found stupid; as fans could take their wands into the stadium if they wished; although generally there was never any trouble at Quidditch matches... having said that we played Puddlemere United the beginning of next year so there was a first time for everything. I doubted highly that Gwenog would leave her wand secure in the changing rooms. Or that the fans would behave themselves for that matter.

Our training grounds were located just outside Holyhead in the countryside moorland. To Muggles it was a tourist attraction, disguised to look like ancient burial grounds with stones the Welsh had named the Penrhos Feilw standing stones. The stones had been placed there by a Wizard in the early Bronze Age about four thousand years ago when he was using the area to hide dragons.

Every so often we could hear the roar of a Welsh Green but all of them were bewitched to remain in certain areas so not to cause any harm to Muggles.

As I stepped inside the changing rooms almost everyone was already there, and Claudia had the radio turned up high on the Wireless Wizarding Network. They all seemed to be listening intently and Greta was biting her fingernails uncomfortably. "What's wrong?" I asked as I walked in to all their solemn looking faces.

Octavia spoke and I could hear that she was trying hard not to cry. "It's today," She answered, "The ministry is expected to announce their plans for a Muggle-Born register."

I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out, she fell mournfully onto one of the benches and I went to sit next to her taking her hands in mine and giving them what I hoped was a consoling squeeze.

Gwenog spoke next, her arms folded across her chest. "If any Death Eaters turn up here looking to cause trouble I'll make them regret it." She grunted furiously.

There were murmurs of agreement from everyone and it was then I noticed something different about everyone... it looked like I wasn't the only one who had thought to bring my wand to training. Felicia had hers out and was clutching it rather tightly I noticed as she sat next to Greta.

"Well we can't just sit here." Gwenog said finally as the next news segment had passed, "Let's head outside and get some training done, our first match is this Saturday after all; even if it is only the Cannons."

I grabbed at my Firebolt that was hooked onto the wall and heaved it over my shoulder following the others out of the double doors. Outside I swung my leg over it and kicked off the ground with force. The wind rushing through my pulled back hair was wonderful and in the air it was easy to forget about the worries that were troubling the Wizarding world even if it did make me feel slightly guilty afterwards.

Gwenog released the balls and the bludgers flew up high into the air. I grabbed at my bat and zoomed after it as it changed direction and rocketed towards where Claudia was protecting the goalposts. With an almighty swing I smashed it with the side of my bat and it whizzed off towards Gwenog.

Training went brilliantly and even Octavia managed to forget about the Ministry by the time we landed and trudged back inside the changing rooms happily. As we finished getting changed Gwenog decided to elaborate on her newly formed plan for the beginning of the season.

"I've had an idea." She announced cheerfully placing her hands on her hips as she surveyed us proudly. "Whilst we play against the Cannons on Saturday two matches are being played on the Friday evening."

A thought suddenly occurred to me and I couldn't help myself, I groaned. I knew _exactly_ where this was going. Gwenog flashed me a wicked grin as I wailed, "Oh Gwenog _no._"

"Katja knows what I'm about to say." She stated, "The two matches on Friday night are the Wasps against the Falcons at Bodmin Moor and at Exmoor, The Bats are playing Puddlemere United!"

"This is a beyond stupid idea." I stated interrupting before she could get into full flow of her heinous plan, "There's no freaking way they'll let us into the stadium, and if they _do_, they'll only confiscate our wands for safety. Which will be great if the Puddlemere United fans decide they want to kick the crap out of us."

"Yeah but not _all of us_ has a sister that plays for the Bats!" Gwenog argued and I could see the wicked gleam in her brown eyes that meant trouble as I rubbed my forehead wearily. "You can go, they'll let _you_ in if you're going to watch your sister with your parents, and if you take Felicia with you no one will think any different... I might go too actually come to think of it-"

"Oh no you don't!" I retorted, "I don't trust you anywhere _near_ United, and neither will any official who's right in the head. I'll take Felicia."

"So you agree to it then." Gwenog stated grinning.

Damn.

She'd tricked me into agreeing by threatening to go herself. I hated her, so freaking much right now. Felicia gave a small snort. "I don't mind going, they'll suspect me less than the rest of you at least... and we _should_ find out what their new Keeper is like as well." She added after a moments after thought.

"Their new keeper is good." I stated, "We don't need to see that, Kaitlyn and Katherine will back me up on this, they had him in the Gryffindor squad while they were there and he was Gryffindor Captain."

"He's also pretty fine." Claudia mused out aloud.

Gwenog glared at her, "No fraternizing with the enemy." She stated.

I rolled my eyes as there was a sharp tap at the window bringing us all out of our stupor. A handsome tawny owl was perched on the window ledge and tapped at the glass impatiently again as none of us moved. "Who is that for?" Valmai asked cocking her head slightly.

I moved to open the window and the owl flew inside right to Gwenog where it sat on her shoulder as confused she untied the letter around its leg. Having delivered its letter it hooted importantly before puffing its chest out proudly and taking flight again through the still open window.

As I turned back Gwenog had ripped the envelope apart and was reading carefully. Looking disgusted she turned to the rest of us angrily. "It's a letter from the ministry." She said. Octavia let out a whimper as Gwenog began to read_. "Dear Ms. Jones."_ She began, _"On the 22__nd__ of September the Department of Mysteries reached the conclusion that magic can only be inherited, any other acquisition of magic deemed to be obtained by force. We are inviting all Muggle-Borns to register their status with the Ministry of Magic for investigation to clear any and all doubts of where they acquired their magical skill. Until such time it is considered an offence to aid a Muggle-Born who resists the register, and we advise all employers and managers with a Muggle-Born in their vicinity to provide any information that can aid our investigation. It has come to our attention that Ms. Octavia Ball of 3 St. Johns Road, Thatcham, Berkshire is in your Quidditch team, and we require her co-operation by registering with the Ministry of Magic. To assist you in your effort to encourage Ms. Ball to send her information via owl we will be sending our own inspectors to your training facilities on the 29__th__ September 1997. We advise you to co-operate with our inspectors to your fullest ability to ensure everything goes smoothly, furthermore we require you and the rest of your professional Quidditch team to attend a mandatory seminar on the 30__th__ September at Bodmin Moor Quidditch ground for the Department of Sports and Regulation to introduce its new Head of Department and advise you on this year's requirements and rules in Quidditch. _

_Kindest regards, _

_Dolores Jane Umbridge.  
(Head of the Muggle-Born Registration Commission)"_

There was a stunned silence as she finished reading, broken only by Octavia bursting into tears. "Bitch." Gwenog said crumpling the letter in her hands, her fist shaking angrily. "Propaganda, pure propaganda. How dare they involve Quidditch in this?"

"What do I do!?" Octavia mumbled shaking her head incoherently. "They'll be after me." She whimpered before sobbing softly into her hands.

Claudia, ever the diplomat grabbed her by the shoulders and stared at her fiercely. "Get your stuff and get out of the country, go into hiding somewhere away from England. Get out of Europe if you can, go as far away as possible."

"But- But, what about you? You'll all get in trouble, you heard what the letter said!..." Octavia sobbed ever harder staring at us all with tears in her eyes.

"We'll be fine!" Gwenog stated fiercely glaring at her, "Never mind us! Get going! We'll deal with it somehow! You need to go! Claudia is right; the Death Eaters won't be worried if you get out of the country! They only care about their tyranny here within the Ministry's power!"

"What about my parents?" Octavia replied wiping her eyes. "They could be in danger."

"We'll sort that." Felicia replied, "The important thing is getting you out of here. We'll wipe their memories and when it's safe again we will restore them and come and get you."

"How will you find me?" Octavia asked.

"When this is all over believe me, _you'll know_." I stated. "We need you to be safe. Go to the house my Parents use in the Winter that they have in Australia, the one we used to celebrate our season win the end of last season." I said quickly, "Put a Fidelius charm on it and I'll tell them you're there. No one will come and look for you all that way."

Octavia nodded in understanding, her eyes brimming with tears as she asked again, "Are you sure you'll all be ok?"

"Get going." Valmai cut in, "The sooner you're gone the better. We'll be fine; they can't prove we've done anything."

"I love you guys." Octavia stated, before there was a pop and she was gone.

Felicia left immediately after that to do what needed to be done with Octavia's muggle parents. She informed me on the Friday night as we ascended the stairs of Bodmin Moor stadium stand following my parents. "I didn't know what to do." Felicia explained quietly as we went to find our seats. "So eventually after I told them what happened I just wiped her from their memories and invented a muggle son for them that's in the Army and away from home a lot. They could find every person named Ball in the country and she could belong to any of them."

"Good idea." I muttered back as we sat down. "This way they're all safe as long as none of us blab."

"It's unfortunate all of us know," Felicia sighed, "As long as we tell them that she never turned up for training they can't prove anything."

I nodded in agreement as we sat down in the family area. We had gotten some pretty suspicious looks as they glanced at our tickets to enter. As suspected they did ask if we had our wands on us, and were only spared handing them in as my mother snapped angrily at the officials that two of us were not likely to cause commotion against a thousand Puddlemere United fans and that we were there to support family. The official looked pretty embarrassed as he mumbled apologetically.

We were clad in Bats scarves and my mother had pinned a black rosette with a scarlet bat in the centre of it to her hat for good measure. Barny the Fruit bat was dancing around in the centre of the stadium delighting the crowds with various bits of magic, ten minutes later the commentator walked into our box and took his place in the centre of the stand. Today's commentator was in fact Kenneth Peters an old friend of my mothers who used to play for the Tornados as Seeker.

"Sonorus." He said quietly after shaking quick hands with my parents, at once his amplified voice echoed around the stadium. Felicia and I grinned at each other. There was nothing like the start of the season, even if there was an empty hole without Octavia.

"_Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen!"_ Cheers emitted from the crowd as one of the first two games of this year's Quidditch season was about to get ahead. _"Welcome to the 1997 start of the British and Irish Quidditch league!"_ More cheers, which I hasten to add, we delightfully joined in with. _"First of all, we welcome last year's runners up of the League... The Ballycastle Bats!"_

"They are so the front runners for this year's cup." Felicia said almost sadly to me as she sighed.

Instantly, Barny the Fruit bat started dancing around again as players began to zoom out of the player's entrance to the grounds. _"Please give a big cheer for Captain of the Ballycastle Bats and member of the Irish international Quidditch team... QUIGLEY!"_ The Bats fans let out a tremendous cheer as Finbar did a couple of loop the loops in the centre of the field. _"YOUNG!" _ He cried as The Bats second Beater exited the player's entrance. _"The Chasers... HENNIS!... JOHNSON!... annnnd one of your Nations sweethearts... POLARIS!"_

Kaitlyn zoomed out of the entrance, waving to her fans as I could sickeningly hear my mother go next to me, "Look at my baby."

"_Keeper... HUTTON..." _Another cheer, _"Last but not least, your Seeker... YANDLE!"_

The crowd went ballistic, and even I had to admit, Felicia and I were out of our seats clapping joining in with our half of the box as the Bats did a couple of laps around the field. Peters cleared his throat as the cheers died down and the Bats went to have a team meeting before the match as the attention was drawn to Puddlemere United.

The roars continued from the fans, this time from the other end of the pitch. _"Now introducing the challengers... Puddlemere United! Including your Beaters...! MURDOCH! And MURRAY!" _Two players dressed in Navy and Golden robes flew out from the player's entrance, the other side of our box was on their feet, cheering now, I thought I recognised Wood's parents for a second, but being that I hadn't spoken to them... ever, I turned my attention back to the match.

"I really hope we have bad news to report to Gwenog." I muttered quietly not even bothering to clap politely. Felicia couldn't force herself either I noticed as she nodded in agreement.

"_The Chasers! Including Your Team captain and England international..!. VOSPER!" _An ear splitting roar erupted in the stadium as a wizard zoomed into the sky waving at everyone, even I couldn't moan, he also played Chaser for England. Peters continued as Felicia and I looked at each other as we knew what was coming. _"HARRIS! And for the first time ever in the navy and golden robes... GRIFFITHS!"_

Felicia and I sat back in our seats looking murderous at this point as Wilda flew out to join Vosper and Harris in some sort of threesome chaser display in the centre of the field. Perhaps it was lucky that everyone else in the family box was ignoring us because both of us were sharing some sort of Basilisk stare that would kill anything at the moment.

Her curly hair was tied back in a bun to keep it out of her face and my insides squirmed uncomfortably at the fact she was playing in different coloured robes than I was used to seeing her in. Peters continued undisturbed as there were only two more players to emerge. _"WILLIAMS!"_ Puddlemere United's Seeker flew onto the pitch and at this point I grabbed the binoculars next to me to get a better look at the next competitor.

I seriously couldn't help myself, and for that I felt kind of ashamed... well not really. But that's what I'd tell Gwenog in the months to come anyway.

"_And for his first professional league match, your new keeper... WOOD!"_

Admittedly, Wood looked better than I remember, and ten times better than the daily prophet article he appeared in earlier in the week. His hair was curling around his shoulders, messy, thick and unkempt and his facial hair made him look more masculine than he usually did; although I personally knew that the real reason he had more facial hair today than in his new paper article was because he'd probably been bricking himself so much about his first match he'd forgotten to shave. I was willing to bet money on it.

Either way, as I set the binoculars down and settled back to watch, it didn't matter what he looked like. We just needed to know how he played, and thankfully we didn't have to wait long.

"_Please also give a big hand to our referee and assistant referees Archibald Nelson, Frederick Griggs and Julian Terry!"_ Three Wizards in black and white robes flew onto the pitch and as the teams got into their positions, Quigley and Vosper flew down to shake their hands and each others. The match was about to begin.

"Come on Kaitlyn!" I heard my mother yell from besides me as I muttered quietly to Felicia.

"Here we go..." Felicia crossed her fingers and bit her lip hesitantly.

"_Johnson... Hennis... Polaris... Hennis, back to Polaris, pass to Johnson, intercepted by Vosper! Pass to Griffiths! Great flying by Polaris there! Bats resume possession... Hennis, Johnson Hennis... Sneaky flick to Polaris! ... WOOD SAVES!"_

"Shit." I stated pouting as the other half of our box cheered.

I saw Kaitlyn mouth some sort of similar swear word as Wood passed the quaffle back to Vosper and play resumed once more. _"And it's Vosper back to Harris! Oh dear! A well aimed bludger from Quigley means the Bats are back into possession with the quaffle, Polaris catches and it's back to Hennis!..."_

Wood saved three more Kaitlyn shots and a difficult flick from Oscar Hennis before Aiden Johnson finally managed to sink a shot past him, and that was only because Harriett Young had chosen that specific moment to belt a bludger in his direction. _"TEN – ZERO TO THE BALLYCASTLE BATS!"_ Peters roared to the crowd as we stamped our feet in delight.

Fifty minutes later, we weren't looking so thrilled, Griffith's was aiding Vosper and Harris as though they'd worked together in years and I could see Kaitlyn losing her decorum as Wood saved yet another seemingly difficult shot that she tried to fling pass him, the score was currently 70 – 40 to Puddlemere United. "I was really hoping we would have good news to take back to Gwenog." Felicia sighed disappointedly as the match restarted from centre field after Griffith's second goal. "But this is not looking good."

"They need to catch the snitch and fast, but neither Seeker has shown any sign of spotting anything so far." I complained as Vosper put another goal pass Gloria Hutton. The groans from the Bats fans were drowned out by the cheers and thumping from the Puddlemere United fans. Barny the Fruit bat was looking as depressed as I'd ever seen him, mulling about miserably on his broom.

Just as Kaitlyn took possession of the quaffle once more and restart the match with a pass to Hennis, it was then that Yandle had zoomed upwards and following the direction he was heading as Williams sped after him to try and keep up; did I see the tiny little golden fluttering of the Snitch.

"LOOK OUT!" Felicia couldn't help herself yell as Murray chose that moment to belt an oncoming bludger up towards both Yandle and Williams. As a beater; I could tell that Murrays aim was poorly timed, as Griffith's put another goal through the hoops at our end of the field turning the score 80 - 40, Murray's bludger collided nastily with his own Seeker and Williams went spiralling off into the crowds, luckily caught by his own fans as Yandle's fingers closed around the snitch.

Our half of the box and the other end of the stadium burst into cheers and yells as Yandle waved his hand around in delight.

Once the cheers had died down and the Puddlemere United fans began to leave the stadium I said to my parents that I would walk Felicia out and wait for them before walking down the stairs with Felicia so we could talk privately. "They make a formidable partnership." She stated carefully, "That was always Wilda's strength; to be able to read people so well that she knew what they were going to do with the Quaffle before they threw it."

"There's no question about it..." I answered as we exited the Stadium to walk to the apparition site, "They would have beaten the Bats no problem if Yandle wasn't so good at catching the Snitch. Wood saved almost everything they threw at him, I bet Kaitlyn is _seething_."

Felicia sighed, "Gwenog is going to be furious, she has to get another Chaser to play while Octavia is in hiding, plus Puddlemere United are looking particularly good and Griffiths played well tonight."

"We'll break it to her first thing on Monday." Felicia nodded, "That'll brighten up our morning before our inspection."

"It's this Monday?" I asked.

"The 29th." She answered, "You should ask your sister whether they've received the same letter."

"I will." I answered as she joined the queue for apparition. "Have a good evening; I'll see you on Monday."

Felicia reached the front of the queue and got the go ahead from the grim looking ministry official. "Later." She said, before disappearing with a pop.

I shrugged my hands back into my cloak pockets and headed back towards the stadium. It had mostly emptied by now, judging by the hordes of fans leaving to go in the opposite direction, instead of going up to meet my parents I headed for the changing rooms instead to wait for my sister. I wasn't allowed inside but Hutton told me Kaitlyn was almost ready as she left herself.

I sat waiting for ten minutes and Kaitlyn still hadn't appeared as the Puddlemere United players began to leave. I refused to meet Wilda's eyes as she passed me rather quickly, keeping her head down low she shifted her bag onto her shoulder as she carried her broom trying to keep her attention on Vosper as she did so.

"Katja?" Hearing my name unfortunately gave me no other option to turn away from six of the United players retreating backs to address who'd called me... hang on six?

Oh crap.

"Wood." I said my blue eyes having to travel up somewhat to meet his soft brown ones. Had he grown taller? Oh who cared? I still hadn't gotten an apology.

He shifted his bag onto his shoulder uncomfortably and I could see he was debating whether it had been a good idea to speak to me as he clutched at his broom. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to watch my sister play." I lied catching the cautious glance of Vosper as he looked over his shoulder at me thinking I wasn't looking. I gave him a curt glare and realising he had my attention he turned his head back around and continued walking. "You made the actual team then." I added, stupid comment, I knew this... he didn't have to know I knew though.

"Yeah." He answered, "Took a bit longer than you, but I made it eventually."

"Congratulations." I said automatically. "You were pretty good."

"From you I'll take that as a compliment." He answered giving me a wolfish smile.

"I know where to aim my bludgers." I answered truthfully. I don't know whether he took it as a joke but he didn't look uncomfortable, although it was pretty clear he was running out of things to say to me, bearing in mind our last conversation had ended in some sort of argument; which I'm certain was his fault; it wasn't surprising. "Shouldn't you go with your team?" I added saving him the trouble.

"Oh." He looked down the corridor but the rest of United had already left. "Well I guess it's a bit late now..." He trailed off. He turned back to me, "You're doing ok then?"

"I'm fine." I answered wishing Kaitlyn would hurry up. "I thought I may have seen your parents upstairs."

"Well with it being my first match they were there." He replied nodding. "Guess I'll see you around then... I assume you'll all be at the meeting next Tuesday anyway."

"Oh right, the meeting." I answered, "Are you being inspected as well?"

"We had our inspection today." He answered. "The team itself is ok, as there are only seven of us but our reserve team has lost a third of its players... but it's the inspectors they're sending..." He looked visibly angry as he said it and frowned down at me. "You won't like it, but don't speak out... it's not worth it."

So it seemed like everyone had gotten the same stupid letter... hang on, what had he meant? "What are you talking about?" I asked suspiciously.

"Am I interrupting something?" Wood and I turned where Kaitlyn was looking somewhat triumphant as she stood smirking in the doorway, great; I was never going to hear the end of this. "Good game Wood," She added, "Didn't think you would possibly save my third shot, but you did so well done. Credit where credit is due."

"Thanks." He answered, "You were pretty relentless sending those quaffles at me."

"Of course I was, I wanted to win." Kaitlyn answered as if it was simple. "Are you finished with Katja? I need to have a word with her."

"Oh yeah sure," Wood flashed her a smile anyone else would have swooned over and I rolled my eyes automatically. "We were just catching up, see you both on Tuesday." He turned around to leave and Kaitlyn and I headed in the opposite direction to meet our parents.

"Catching up huh?" She asked.

"Shut up." I responded.

* * *

_So now I have introduced Wood, I can't say I have taken any direction from the movies... in fact none at all; so appearances may be different. Anyways thanks in advance, I hope you have enjoyed._


	4. Chapter 4

_Took a little while longer to update this time. Thanks for the reviews everyone! xxx_

* * *

It turned out none of us were actually dreading Monday that much, Wood's words were still floating around in my head as a constant reminder that something was indeed happening; but we had found another Chaser so our concerns were trying to appear as a team who had known and played with each other for months rather than days.

Gail Cahill was as sweet as Octavia but obviously not our first choice. We were lucky however that she and Valmai had been close friends in their reserve team because they were certainly playing well together as we did Chaser practice on the Monday. We could tell Greta was having difficulty fitting into them rather than Valmai having to learn her and Octavia's formations but it was the best we could do under the circumstances.

Equally were we lucky that our first match of the season on Saturday had been the Cannons. It was more of a warm up match than anything, we flattened them 180 – 20 and gave the Chasers good practice for their new techniques.

We had absolutely no idea what time the ministry were supposedly turning up at, but as Gwenog had said, if they weren't there by the time we had finished training, packed up and left that was their problem not ours.

Unfortunately they turned up just after we had finished lunch and were heading home, they apparated to the end of the field with two loud pops and we waited reluctantly as the small figures began to walk closer. As we muttered to each other about who we thought it would be, Wood's words suddenly became all too clear.

"_Marcus Flint!"_ I shook my head incredulously, "You have got to be joking," He was striding up the Quidditch pitch arrogantly whilst talking to the tall, rough looking man that was walking with him. "Who the heck is that?" I asked.

"It's Avery." Claudia replied looking disgusted, "Last time anyone saw him in the open he was torturing Muggles under a mask at the Quidditch world cup."

I was about to mention this is what Wood warned me about, then remembered that no one else knew of the conversation I had with Wood, or that I was on civil terms with a member of Puddlemere United. Given the venomous look on Gwenog's face, now was clearly not the time too either.

"Ladies." Avery stated as he and flint came to a halt in front of us. "You look like you're all here for inspection, so let's waste no time. Where is Ms. Ball?"

"She never turned up for training." Gwenog grunted in response.

Avery didn't look surprised as he turned to her, not before sharing a sickening quick smile with Marcus Flint. "She never turned up you say?"

"She's been missing since last week." I added. "But I'm sure you expected that."

"Less of the cheek Polaris." Flint replied staring at me in what he must have deemed as threatening. After sharing a school with him for five years, he had to be joking.

"Who did you have to bribe to get into the ministry Flint?" I asked, "Don't tell me they made a useless flier like you head of the Department for Magical games and sports."

Avery, for whatever reason chuckled as Flint opened his mouth to retort. "Funny that you word it like that Polaris. Someone else said a similar thing to Mr. Flint here when we did some inspections on Friday."

I didn't need a hint to work out who that would have been. I didn't like Flint, don't get me wrong, but the Wood Flint rivalry was freaking legendary, I was still hearing about it after I left Hogwarts, and that wasn't just because of Kendra.

Avery continued after I offered no response, "I'm sure you have all been informed that anyone hiding or aiding Muggle-Borns will be also put on trial. I would encourage any of you to speak up now if you know whereabouts Ms. Ball may be hiding."

None of us answered until Gwenog eventually went, "Do we look that stupid? That isn't going to win us this year's cup now is it?"

Avery chuckled sinisterly again, "Spoken like a true Quidditch Captain." He answered, "I wouldn't expect any less off of you Jones, what house were you in again? Holding your own above all others sounds somewhat like a Slytherin trait."

"Hufflepuff." She answered before asking coldly, "But does it really matter?"

Avery threw her a nasty look before seemingly whipping a piece of parchment out of thin air. "We will be taking a walk around the perimeter and inspecting your training facilities before then deciding whether you will be allowed to play in this year's league. Regardless, you will still be expected to attend the seminar tomorrow night to hear the results."

The pair of them turned and walked off leaving us to our training again and by the time we exited to go home they had left.

I couldn't believe it was Marcus Flint of all people, he had been a pretty useless Chaser even if he had been Slytherin Captain, I knew he'd retaken his seventh year as well because he failed his final exams like a moron. There was no way he would work for the ministry in normal circumstances, this was an absolute joke. My concern definitely must have shown on my face because as Gwenog and I were left alone she asked me outright.

"Do you know him then?"

"Flint?" I asked making sure I had the right person. Seeing her nod I frowned and replied. "Unfortunately yes, I was at school with him, he's a dirty player and pretty useless with a Quaffle, he spent most of his time getting in the way of seekers and playing dirty than actually doing a decent job at playing Quidditch."

"Let me guess," She continued, "Slytherin."

"Bingo." I confirmed. "He had a huge rivalry with the Gryffindor keeper, Wood and Flint despise each other."

"Isn't Wood United's new Keeper?" Gwenog asked scowling, "Which reminds me you need to tell me what happened at the match on Friday."

"Sure." I threw my cloak over the crook in my arm and waited for her to do the same. "Let's head back to mine."

We apparated onto the steps leading up to my apartment and once we were inside and seated with drinks I told her the results of the match. Gwenog listening intently as I did so and I could always see the brilliant clogs in her head working up strategies to combat everything they had going for them. This was the reason I wasn't team Captain. I was an excellent player and certainly a fantastic thinker, but trying to come up with things like this was most definitely not my strong point.

"So it seems as though everyone has received the same summon." She mused it over tactically and sighed. "Well it's no use crying over spilt potion." She deduced finally, "I just really wanted to get another couple of wins in before I retired."

This shocked me, "You're thinking of _retiring_?"

"Well not _yet._" She answered. "But I'm going to be thirty soon, I should really start thinking of a family or something. I mean Greta has her son, and Claudia has the twins..."

"Yes, and _they're _still playing." I reminded her standing up to go and get us more drinks.

"They're younger than me." She retorted, "And I don't think men are scared of them."

"Hah, if you'd been on the end of one of Claudia's Growth Hexes you wouldn't be saying that." I stated dramatically. Gwenog looked interested as I handed her a drink and elaborated for her. "Her ex boyfriend before she got married, dumped her in the middle of the three broomsticks, he has to have special robes made for him now so that you can't see his-"

"Ok I get it." Gwenog headed me off and snorted. "I guess that's almost as bad as turning someone into a woodlouse."

"Definitely." I answered triumphantly.

* * *

I arrived at Bodmin Moor the following evening with Kaitlyn and Katherine, both of whom were also not looking forward to whatever rules that were being imposed on us. They broke away from me to go and meet their fellow team members and I walked off to find a seat with wherever they had seated the Harpies, which luckily was far away from where Puddlemere United were sat. Unfortunately no one else had arrived yet so feeling slightly uncomfortable under the watchful eyes of Death Eaters I found myself walking back outside again to wait.

It seemed that every Quidditch team had been made to come, The Wimbourne Wasps and Kenmare Kestrels walked passed me on their way in, and after about ten minutes Katherine walked in with the Tornados.

Thankfully the rest of my team turned up before Puddlemere United did and we walked in together to take our seats. It took another twenty minutes before all the teams and managers were seated, and that was only because Ragmar Dorkins stumbled in late.

You couldn't miss the apprehension in the air as Avery walked out to a small podium that was placed in the middle and at the front of the room. Flint was with him, as were several other ex-Slytherins I recognised. The air was mixed not only with the apprehension but also what seemed to be pure hatred directed at the men and women at the front of the room trying to mess with our most noble Wizarding sport.

"You've been called here this evening for matters most dire," Avery began, "As all of you are now aware our new Minister of Magic; Pius Thicknesse has sanctioned and backed the Department of Mysteries investigations into Muggle-Borns. We conducted a series of inquests into Muggle-Borns that play our fair and noble sport of Quidditch-" A snort came from somewhere in the room, Avery looked about to try and find the culprit but given the amount of people in the room glaring at him continued instead. "Unfortunately it seems as though no Muggle-Born professional Quidditch players have come forward and none of the rest of you seem to know their whereabouts, unfortunately the Minister has deemed that it would be too ludicrous and against our heritage to _ban_ Quidditch so instead from now on you will have a member of the Department of Magical Games and Sports oversee all your training sessions and matches."

"You're joking!?" Came a cry from somewhere in the direction of the Magpies.

"No Lennox I am not joking." Avery directed his gaze across the room narrowing his eyes before turning back to address us once more. "Incidentally we require and expect your full co-operation as we continue our enquiries... Our overseers have been given explicit permission to use any means necessary in their line of work. The less interfering you do, then the better it will be."

"Convenient that the unforgivable curses have now been legalised." A voice muttered from several seats behind us.

"The new law concerning Quidditch comes into force from tomorrow, so do not be surprised at the presence of a member of the Department for Magical Games and Sports tomorrow." He added. "Also we require you to provide all of your equipment including your brooms to your Inspector to make sure no one is using any illegal and unnecessary means to cheat."

"That's ridiculous!" I heard Felicia hiss, "They've got to be tampering with our brooms! They get checked at the beginning, middle and end of season! Why else would they want them again?"

There were angry murmurs across the hall. No one seemed impressed by this ruling; I sure as hell was going to do everything to make sure they _didn't_ get my broom. Gwenog looked more murderous than when she'd discovered Wilda had moved to Puddlemere United.

"If there are any changes obviously the Ministry will let you know. We just want to make a final point clear that while all of you are cleared for playing currently, if we get word that any of you are not filling certain criteria we will revoke your team's right to play."

"The whole _team_!?" Katherine's voice carried across the room.

"Yes, Polaris." Avery stated, "The days for suspending players are over, the _entire_ team will be held accountable... Before all of you leave, I require a word with some of you; my team of Inspectors will come and get you." He left the podium and people began to stand up itching to get out of here. Me included.

Typical my life wasn't exactly that simple. "Polaris." It was Flint. "Avery wants to have a word with you, and your sisters."

"No thanks." I answered as the rest of the team turned to look at us interestedly.

Flint didn't miss it as he added nastily; sneering at them, "Did it look like I was talking to you? Clear off."

"Watch it Flint." I snapped, "Alright I'm coming." I added, Avery's words hanging over me like a weight. "I'll see you tomorrow." I muttered irritably as I followed Flint off. I noticed, that the other people Avery _wanted a word with_, happened to be Kaitlyn and Katherine. Just great.

Katherine was giving me a quizzical look as if I should know what the hell was going on. Yeah, as if I knew. Avery studied us as we came to stop in front of him surrounded by what were Death Eaters, no way were they _inspectors_. "The Polaris sisters." He stated obviously.

There were several snickers although I really had no idea what was funny as I looked at him bored and dead panned look wishing he'd get on with it. "We thought you were having a word with several competitors." Katherine stated.

"No just you." Avery admitted. Seemed you could be pretty confident when You-Know-Who was your boss. "We have decided that we would like you three to be the faces of our new campaign."

"Why us?" I asked immediately followed by, "What campaign?"

"The campaign to show off our noble sport." He answered.

"Oh so propaganda then." Kaitlyn deduced in seconds looking irritable.

Avery didn't falter as he warned. "Watch your tongue." All three of us scowled and let him continue. "By all means you do not _have_ to agree to it. Your sister, isn't she at Hogwarts this year?"

It was a threat, we sensed it, and it was obvious. We shared a quick look before Kaitlyn asked, "Why us?"

"Three sisters, from the same family who have played Quidditch for 30 odd generations, I thought that was obvious." He answered.

"You think we're Pure-Blood." Katherine spat.

"Are you not?" Avery asked sounding interested, "Dear me, then I suppose we'll have to take Kendra off of the train and get your parents in for questioning also..."

"They'll be no need for that." Katherine answered begrudgingly, "We'll do it."

"What!?" Kaitlyn and I cried staring at her incredulously. Katherine gave us a look that was clearly hiding a hidden warning.

"Excellent." Avery said "We'll be in touch."

"Are you a mentally retarded!?" Kaitlyn burst out angrily the second we stepped outside to leave. "What deformed thought made you actually agree to that!?"

"You really think I want to spend the next year sprouting Muggle Propaganda as a Death Eater Pin up!?" I rounded on her adding my own thoughts, "Are you right in the head!?"

"I was thinking of Kendra!" Katherine snapped impatiently, "I don't want her getting dragged off the train on the way to Hogwarts to be tortured! Do you!?"

Kaitlyn and I had no argument for this and both of us fell silent realising it was the truth. "I'm going home." Katherine stated, "I wouldn't have said it if it wasn't for the best, suck it up!" With a furious look and a pop she was gone.

"Great, just freaking great." Kaitlyn added before apparating without as much as a goodbye leaving me alone. Polite, are my sisters.

Before I could get out of there myself the doors opened behind me and the Death Eaters started to file out. Seriously life, when I think to myself _could this get any worse?_ It is _not_ a challenge. "Haven't you left yet Polaris?" Avery asked looking me up and down as though I was a piece of dirt underneath his shoe.

"She was waiting for me." A voice added from behind me. I jumped automatically as Avery narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Funny, after last season's escapades I wouldn't have thought the Harpies and Puddlemere members were on talking terms Wood."

"Even Flint isn't stupid enough to not remember we were friends at school." Oliver answered.

Flint and Wood had drawn their wands and were pointing them menacingly at each other before I could even blink. Within moments the Death Eaters had theirs drawn and soon it was only me and Avery stood there unarmed. Avery because he didn't need too I suppose and me because I was too stunned not too.

A moment of awkward silence passed as none of us moved, Flint and Wood were staring at each other as though they were about to have a house Quidditch match, I mean _honestly_. Figuring out that the Death Eaters were probably not going to lower their wands, I pushed Wood's hand down and he glanced at me frowning.

"Smart move." Avery commented, "Seeing as you're outnumbered. Hadn't you better get going?"

There was still a second's look of distrust between Wood and Flint before I pulled Wood off a little way and commented hoping he'd get the hint. "Thanks for waiting let's get back to yours."

"Oh yeah." He answered catching on; he'd have to apparate me as I had no idea where he was living now. Luckily he got the message as he grabbed my arm and we disappeared with a pop. Last thing I saw was Flint staring at us with a look of deepest loathing.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I asked as we appeared in a small apartment a little bigger than mine. "Whipping a wand out in front of ten Death Eaters? Do you have a ruddy death wish!?"

"I was waiting for you, as I thought it was weird that you'd been held back when the Harpies left." He answered. "Then when the Tornadoes and the Bats walked out without Katherine and Kaitlyn I thought it was a little suspicious."

"Yeah well," I answered, "It was nothing too ridiculous, but it'll be fun being the new face of sporting propaganda,"

"_What!?_" He asked looking completely disbelieving.

"Don't ask." I answered, not really feeling like elaborating at the moment, "Anyway, you didn't have to wait for me, why the heck did you do that? Last I remember you were slamming the Captains office door in my face and telling me I was good at leaving, suddenly you're displaying a bit of chivalry? Give me a break."

He shifted uncomfortably and to save him the embarrassment I looked around and sniffed, "Where are we?"

"My flat in Exeter," he answered, "But don't change the subject. I had been hoping that I would talk to you before you left at the end of term to apologise, I just... didn't and then with one thing and another it just... well I tried to apologise after the match the other day, I saw you in the crowds as I was playing; I didn't expect to see you there really."

"Forget it." I answered, "I don't even know why I bought it up."

"Look I don't particularly want to be enemies..." He started uncertainly.

"Well unfortunately you chose our biggest rivals to play for, so it isn't exactly looking good."

"Just because Gwenog hates United doesn't mean you have too."

"I hate United because they poached our chaser." I retorted hotly. "Not because Gwenog hates them."

"So you hate me too?" He asked looking forlorn.

"Of course not." I snapped. Wood looked triumphant and I cursed inwardly. "I'm going home." I announced.

"You still live in Diagon alley?" He asked.

"Yeah above Florean Fortescue's old place." I answered, "Apartment seven, why?"

"Just wondering." He answered, "Maybe I'll drop in some time."

"Maybe you won't." I replied remembering that I had cast a Fidelius charm... and then realising as secret keeper I'd just told him about it, honestly, why was I such a complete and utter moron? "I have enough trouble at the moment without the rest of my team ostracising me because I'm on talking terms with you." I explained. "So please don't make this a bigger deal than it is."

"Bigger deal than what is?" He asked walking to his fridge and pulling out what looked like some sort of protein shake and leaning on the counter lazily. "It's not like this is some sort of forbidden romance," he chuckled lightly to himself and I scowled at him.

"Just act as though we're enemies," I answered, "It'll be easier on both of us, especially come January when we hand your asses to you." And with him still sniggering, I apparated back home angrily with a too loud pop.

* * *

_Hope that this chapter was ok for everyone. _


End file.
